Broken
by shadowflaymenyght
Summary: Danny Phantom has lost lot's and gained little. He lost his friends and family. He lost his sight and he lost his dignity. he was captured by the GIW and he was experimented on. His one saving grace was a child who didn't know her own power. he meets the Teen Titans. Will the Teen Titans exept him or reject him for him being a freak of nature. He only has one friend left. Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom is no more. He was dead when his family and friends died in the Nasty Burger Explosion. He had no will to live. His abilities just got more stronger. If his luck was bad now it was worse. He was captured/ surrendered to the GIW or Guys In White. He was in a lab in northern California for 3 years. In the lab he had a friend. Her name was Rachel Maver. Her name is to be discovered.**

_Danny was in pain. He was always in pain when they would cut into him. They would slice off the layers of flesh. Doctors would watch in amazement as the flesh would bind itself back together in mere minutes. He was going to die. No person could help him._

_BOOM__._

_The noise. Danny smiled. She had gotten out. She would save him. She wouldn't let her down. Her name is Rachel Maver( pronounced Ma-ver) She went by shadow and her abilities seemed endless. She seemed to be half ghost but Danny didn't know. She wouldn't talk._

_" Get her."_

_Another explosion rocked the room._

_" Danny"_

" Danny , com on its time to get up. Its dawn."

I slowly open my eyes. Rachel was right. It was dawn. Time to move. Danny slowly rose from his makeshift bed. Rachel or Shadow was already packed. She had packed up everything. Danny ate his breakfast of cold pop tarts and a juice box and they headed to the city. They arrived and where immediately judged. They where covered in dirt and they looked gross.

" Hey Rachel. I think they are looking at you funny"

" Well I hope they know not to judge or they will be in a box six feet under"

Time Jump 1 year

Danny and I where both 19 years old. During our time in Jump city Danny in his human form lost his eye sight. I was now his helper. I was a dog.

We opened a miscellaneous shop near a pizza place. We called it Phantom Book. It was really cool. Blacked out windows and broken CDS on the glass it made it look really spooky. Two men came into the shop. i raised my head from the floor. A man that was half metal and a green boy came into the shop. I barked twice. Danny came out from the back.

Danny POV

" What can I do for you I asked"

A thin voice asked

" do you have any Gothic stuff. Books and girly stuff?"

" I have lot's of things. I can ask shadow for a certain item if you want it."

" Yeah" said a deep voice from my left.

" She likes books and stuff."

" I might have a good book for you then. Shadow here girl"

I felt her rough fur brush my thigh.

" Show them Rachel Maver's book ok"

Shadow barked.

I felt eyes staring at me.

" Sorry. I'm Danny Masters. I own the shop and Shadow. If you haven't guessed by now. I'm Blind."

" Oh sorry man "said both the thin and Deep voices"

" I'm Beast Boy" said the thin voice

" I'm Cyborg"

" Teen Titans" I asked

silence

" Oh yeah we are both titans.'

" Cool"

" Hey Danny do you want to have lunch with the rest of the Teen Titans?" asked Beast boy

" Sure. I have to get your book wrapped and stuff."

Shadow brushed me again and I picked up the book she dropped.

" OK that comes to $21.99"

a clang of dollar bills and change dropped on to the counter.

" OK lets go to lunch. Shadow come"

**Shadow POV**

I got on the harness and the stupid back cover that said service dog. We walked less than half a block and we stopped at a pizza place. Danny and I had already stopped there and had already gotten a special menu so Danny could read with his hands. I stopped at a landing and a family passed. I growled as a man almost ran into Danny.

" Hey" said the man." Watch where your going"

" Hard to do that" said Danny." When you cant see."

The man looked shocked and when on his way. Danny walked to a large table that had a certain table. I sat down. A small group of people walked up to us and Beast boy and Cyborg waved.

" Star, Raven. Robin. Over here" called Beast boy

" Oh." Said a girl with green eyes and vibrant orange hair.

" Hi " Said Danny " I'm Danny Masters"

The girl flew over to him

" Hello Danny" said the girl " I'm Star fire, may I ask you a few questions?"

" Sure"

"what is your favorite color?How did you get here? why do you have a dog? what is its name? Will you be my friend?"

" In that order" asked Danny" my favorite color is purple. I walked. my dog is here to help me get around. Her name is shadow and no.

the girl called Star fire looked crushed

Danny turned around and we walked out of the pizza place. When we arrived back at the Phantom Book, I turned back into a human. It was painful. Imagine staying in the same position for about 3 years and decide to move suddenly. That is what happens when you stay in one form to long as a specialized ghost child. I'm half ghost like Danny but one of my parents was a ghost. My mom fell in love with a ghost. I've got most powers like Danny and a few extras. one of them is the ability to control my form. I also can manipulate, absorb and created the 5 elements. I also have the normal ghost powers. I sat up.

" Danny. Not everyone is your enemy. A few might actually really want to be your friend"

" Maybe. But its not like I can ever be really normal again. Not unless they are not grossed out by a pair of scars that run down the sides of my face" Danny sighed

I look at Danny. In his human form he looks normal. He has no visible scars. If you removed his shirt there would be an intrinsic pattern of scars.

" Going Ghost" Exclaimed Danny

The silver rings appeared around Danny's middle and traveled up and down. When the light diminished a man stood. He was 6'2" and he had white hair and luminous green eyes. that came with scars running horizontally and vertically on his face. His uniform was pure white and had a cape with a hood. He looked so somber. I changed into my Ghost form. I had long hair. Onyx . My eyes green and blue opposite to my human form that had hazel and brown. My clothing was cool. I had deep purple combat boots. Tight black pants and a half shirt that showed off my scars and a diamond stuck in my navel. I was Shadow.


	2. Who are you really?

Dear readers Im sorry I havent been writing as of late but life got in the way along with writers block. If you have any questions about the charecters or anything please PM me so I can answer them.

Shadow Pov

Danny or should I say Dante left soon after getting high on the emotions. We tried to stay out of the Titans life. I stayed in the shop. Danny was slowly starving but He wouldnt go outside without me blind. An old lady who knew Danny and started to drop off food. I stayed as a wolf/ German shepard. I looked really scary. I had pure white fur and clear blue eyes. I stayed mellow until the day that the Titans East tried to help but made Danny go into PTSD

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting behind the counter and I was right by his side. a man who was in great need of a hair cut walked and swayed the entire shop<p>

" I am Freak show and you will admit that Star Trek 3 was better then Wolley."

" Yup the Wolley movie was a total drag it had no plot or anything" Danny said uninterested. Then the Titans East came in a ruined everything

" Freak show. Stop scaring this poor blind invilid boy and go to jail" Said Bee

My hackles raised and I walked foward. Danny had started to chain me to the heavy counter so I couldnt chase mean customers away but I could still get things. My chain pulled across the floor and I stalked to the girl. Speedy shot my shoulder with a arrow and I screamed and charged. A phloom of water sent me on the ground and I "snapped" my neck. The heros where in shock. Danny keeping to charecter knocked over a DVD rack and started to wabble

I snarled and got back up. The Freak show was trying to get away and i stopped him. The man now had no hair and no pants. the two little mexican guys where talking so fast my ears began to buzz and I only caught one word _loco_ I looked at danny and my heart almost stopped. He was sitting on the floor with an arrow between his legs and he kept muttering "_Bonvolu Mi estos bona dont vundi min, mi signifas malbonon. Panjo bonvolu Mi bedaŭras Paĉjo mi mian bes ho Bonvolu Mi estos bona"_

I walked over to Danny and shoved my nose into his chest. He snuggled with me and I heard the little Mexicans ask "hombre lo que un loco me pregunto si el perro nos matará si tratamos de llevarlo a un hospital?"

I leaped and...

** Dear readers, **

**I appreciate the kind and continued patience with my crazy fanfiction . I also wish to thank the people who gave reveiws it really helped. I give you all a cookie to eat as you scream at me for leaving a clifhanger. Please do not kill me. I will continue due to my muse being found and I hope you all continue to read my fanfiction. I will also be continuing my other fanfiction writings so hope you enjoy.**

**Translations **

_Please I will be good dont hurt me I mean no harm. Mom please I'm sorry Dad I did my bes oh Please I will be good_

__"man what a crazy person I wonder if the dog will kill us if we try to bring him to a hospital?"__


End file.
